


Astronomy

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Fluff Starters [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Prompt:"You look beautiful/handsome in the moonlight."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fluff Starters [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407967
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Astronomy

Harry groaned as he remembered that the eighth years had astronomy tonight. Sure, they would get an extra hour in the morning but it wasn't quite enough to compensate for the loss of time. The only plus was that their teacher didn't care much what they did, so long as they turned in whatever homework was due the next week. He trudged along with Ron and Hermione, finally making it to the top of the tower.

Draco was already seated on the edge of the astronomy tower's tall walls. Pansy and Blaise kept looking at him like they were worried he would jump. A few months ago, Harry would have been worried too. But Draco had made so much progress since then.

Looking at him now, Harry thought that if he jumped, he might just spread his wings and fly. The serene look on his face, bathed in soft moonlight, made him look downright angelic.

"This seat taken?" Harry asked, sliding into the spot next to him.

"Only if you take it." Draco answered, not even looking at him.

"I missed you today." Harry told him, taking his hand.

"I miss you all the time." This time, Draco turned to meet his eyes and Harry's breath was taken away.

"You look beautiful in the moonlight." Harry told him, lifting a hand to his cheek. Draco smiled and pulled Harry in for a kiss.

They missed most of the astronomy lesson but Hermione thought they were so cute together that she gave them the notes and checked their homework.


End file.
